The subject matter of this invention is a protective golf club cover.
For a long time in the prior art, golf club covers have typically been in the form of protective mittens, either knitted or leather, which slip on and off over the club head. Such covers or mittens are sometimes tied together in a set by a tie line, in which case the line tends to get tangled among the covers and clubs. Mittens may also be used individually, i.e. not connected by tie lines, in which case they are easily lost. Until recently, covers have been used only for woods, and primarily for the aesthetic purpose of protecting the finish on the wood.
More recently, golf clubs with graphite heads have come into use. Graphite club heads, both "iron" and "woods", are subject to chipping, nicking, and such like damage from contact with each other. This damage to graphite clubs is more than aesthetic; it is substantial. It is therefore desirable to provide protective cover for both irons and woods.
A soft cover such as a mitten may provide effective and adequate protection against scratches on a wood finish, but more effective protection is required to prevent chipping and such damage to graphite clubs. Shock loading is best absorbed by a hard and stiff shield.